Over the Last Few Years
by Fanatik
Summary: -AU- Squinoa In a series of accidents, Squall ends up losing his memory and all thoughts of his past. But the last two years have changed him, and he's discovered a hidden talent he never knew he had...


Disclaimer: Don't own it, I want it, and I need it.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! Usually I'd save this for the end, but I decided that I would take some time and explain this story to you. Ok, obviously it's going to be a Squinoa and obviously it's a horror fic. If you didn't know that, you should have paid attention when you clicked on the link. Anyway, enjoy. If you get confused, let me know.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
His eyes shot open to a darkness he had never witnessed before, as he squinted and tried to recognize his surroundings, he heard voices coming from the corner of the room. He sat up slowly, taking in the sudden noise. "Who's there?" he spat out into the blinding darkness. After a few seconds of silence, the voices resumed and he found himself building up into a deep sweat. He called out as loud as his voice would carry and found that he could only manage a raspy whisper. He put his hand to his throat as if to feel for any damage. He raised his eyebrows and noticed that the voices slowly quieted to listen for his movement.  
  
"If anyone's there, help me!" he said desperately.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he asked. Sweat trickled off of his forehead and threatened to blind his vision.  
  
Silence.  
  
His breathing grew rapid and short, his inhales were sharp and caused a stinging sensation in his lungs. Panic struck over him as he wondered where he was and why he was hearing voices. Why wouldn't they respond? He tried to see through his surroundings but found the only thing he had seen for the past few minutes: pitch black. A sudden pain shot through his arm as he lay back down quickly to try and relieve himself of the pulsating tear. As he directed his eyes toward what he thought might have been the ceiling, he noticed his breath was letting out a fog. He narrowed his eyes and sat up, once again, inspecting the air.  
  
'It's not that cold,' he thought to himself. But his breath told him something different, his breathing continued to have short, sporadic icy clouds escape from his lips. He heard once significant voice, that of a male. Yet, he could make out no words. It just sounded like the wind was whispering close by or the soft rumble of the TV when it's volume is nearing mute. A shiver was sent up his spine, causing the tiny hairs on the back of his neck to stand. He grew more alert as he realized the voice was getting bolder and closer to where he was laying.  
  
"Stay away!" he tried to shout. He slashed his arms at the voice, hoping to make it vanish. His elbow hit a solid, metal bar beside him and caused his face to cringe in pain, he rubbed his elbow and heard a beep come from the bar. A door burst open from the side and he immediately turned his head in the direction. The light that escaped the opening made him cover his hand over his eyes for the fear of being blinded. The light was so magnificent and bright that he recalled it was like staring into the sun.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart!" the woman called, "you're awake!" she rushed to his bedside and looked at the status of his blood and started to check his temperature.  
  
"Where am I?" he mumbled out through the large thermometer under his tongue.  
  
She looked at him, and with a serious expression cast over her witch like features, she replied slowly. "Mr. Leonhart, you were involved in a serious accident.. Don't you remember?" she questioned. The nurse headed her way to the end of the bed and picked up the clipboard that was resting in a holder. She seemed to write something down as her patient watched her.  
  
He paused, "an.. accident?"  
  
She nodded at him and gave a small smile. "I'm going to go fetch the doctor and tell him that you're awake. Stay put, now."  
  
He watched her retreating form and was thankful for the few moments of peace that he had in which he could rethink his thoughts and try to remember this accident she spoke of. After no luck, he was glad for the amount of light she had let in, for the voices had ceased and left him alone with the quiet beeping sound of the pacemaker.  
  
He turned his attention to the machine. "A pacemaker?" he whispered. "Since when did I need one of those?" he questioned his health, then as the doctor stepped in and held open his arms.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart! So glad to see you awake after such a long time," he shouted. His graying mustache twitched on his lips as he wrote a few things down on the clipboard. "We thought we were going to have to let you go. But, if it weren't for that pacemaker, let me tell you, you'd be gone by now."  
  
"What kind of accident was I involved in?" he asked quietly. He sat up and the doctor looked at him. He stayed silent for a few minutes and stroked his mustache.  
  
"Well, Mr. Leonhart, a serious one."  
  
"No shit!" he screamed at the doctor. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. "I mean, why am I on a pacemaker? Why are you guys so glad that I awoke? Why am I in the hospital? Why do I not know who I am?"  
  
The doctor crossed his arms and glanced at the nurse, she took it as her queue to leave. He walked over the window and pulled up the blinds. "Well, are you ready for the news?"  
  
"I've been ready," he responded harshly.  
  
The doctor faced him and pulled a chair up to his bed, he sat down and proceeded to explain. "You were involved in a car accident. Now, normally this kind of thing wouldn't happen. Usually, you'd be seriously hurt and be able to come out of the hospital in a couple of weeks. But in your case, your car somehow managed to hit a semi-truck head on and spin into the nearby lake. Luckily for you, someone saw the accident and responded by calling the cops right away."  
  
He paused. "Thankfully, they were able to get there in time and were able to pull you out. But for sometime, you didn't awake or respond to any kind of medication we gave you. So obviously, you fell into a coma."  
  
Squall turned his head and looked at the wall. "What about the driver?"  
  
"He was killed instantly," after a large amount of silence, he continued. "Your girlfriend has been coming regularly to see you, Squall. She's been waiting for you to awaken. We'll have to notify her and call upon her the circumstances that apply to you."  
  
"What are they? The circumstances, I mean."  
  
The doctor chuckled. "If you haven't noticed, you're not quite sure who you are, you're not quite sure that there was an actual accident, and another thing, you've basically snagged yourself a good ol' case of amnesia," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm glad you can be so humorous about it, doctor," he said glaring at the doctor's mustache. "Why don't you shave that thing off? It really needs to be weed-whacked."  
  
The doctor grew silent and after finishing listening to Squall ramble on a little bit more, he stood. "I believe I'll go give your girlfriend a call, Mr. Leonhart. She can listen to you complain, for you will be doing more of it as soon as you receive your hospital bill," he smirked.  
  
"How long was I in here for?"  
  
"Only two years, it really shouldn't be that much."  
  
***  
  
The voices reappeared as he was lying there, resting peacefully. He slowly sat up again and stared around the room, there was a faint light coming from his bedside table, which cast shadows around various areas of the room. He questioned himself yet again about the voices, which he so clearly heard. This time, a more feminine voice spoke, her soft whisper tickled the hairs on the back of his neck and he swore he could feel her warm breath against his cheek. He grew aware of the setting and pressed a button on his bed, immediately a nurse charged into the room, concentration set on her features.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Leonhart?" she asked nicely. "Do you need something?"  
  
Squall let his breathing settle and replied, "Get me out of this room, now," he demanded.  
  
The nurse raised her bushy brows and clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "For what reason, sir? I can't guarantee that you'll be alone if we switch your rooms."  
  
He went to protest but a girl flew into the room, her eyes freshly red with recently cried tears. A sob escaped her lips as she rushed over to Squall and wrapped her arms around his neck. The girl startled him, as did anything right now and he quickly pushed her away. She wiped the tears off her rosy cheeks and stepped back. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just been so long.."  
  
He shook his head. "Who the hell are you?" he asked harshly. He watched her take a seat by his bed and beckoned the nurse to leave. She scooted her chair closer to him and sighed heavily. Slowly she lifted her deep chocolate eyes to look at his stormy blue orbs, with a small bite of her lip, she decided she'd try to explain.  
  
"I-I'm your girlfriend," she responded shakily. Her slender frame shook slightly as her nerves got the best of her. "I was hoping you'd remember a little of me," her charcoal hair and natural rustic brown highlights covered her heart-shaped face as she glanced at the ground.  
  
He examined her for a few minutes, keeping quiet and taking in all her qualities and features. Sympathy eventually came over him and he rubbed his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, "I'm not sure I remember you."  
  
She stood, and reaching her hand out to him, she replied. "I'm Rinoa.. Nice to meet you," she hurriedly exited the room and left a bewildered Squall sitting on his bed, once again left alone to his thoughts.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Even though it's only the beginning and it's boring as hell, I know, but please stick with me cause it'll get better. Give me time. Heh. Now please review? Tell me what you thought. Trust me, the story will get better! (As the plot uncovers, that is.) _; 


End file.
